We propose to analyze the functions of the three proteins composing the nucleocapsid of vesicular stomatitis virus. Special emphasis will be placed on the role of these proteins in transcription of the viral genome. In vitro and analysis will involve determining the stoichiometry of transcription, the positions and possible specialization of the initial polymerase binding sites, and the molecular interactions responsible for assembling the transcriptase within the virus particle. Studies of in vitro poly A synthesis will be undertaken to determine which proteins are required for poly A addition and attempts will be made to define when and how poly A is synthesized. Finally, the nucleocapsid will be dissected into its component proteins and reassembled to assess the minimal number of proteins required to form an infectious particle capable of reproducing itself.